


redamancy

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Pagi itu. Tiga puluh Januari. Phil Lester berumur 21 tahun. Dan di dadanya tergravir namaDan Howell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer and note :**
> 
>   * Saya tidak memiliki Phil Lester dan Dan Howell. Saya semata-mata menggunakan mereka sebagai tokoh cerita saya. Semua cerita ini murni fiksional dan tidak ada maksud menghina atau merendahkan siapapun.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Untuk kepentingan cerita, ada bagian canon yang dirubah. Phil dan Dan lahir di tahun yang sama.
>   * Fanfiksi ini merupakan entri **Refresh Festival!** dan dipersembahkan untuk **Phil Lester** , Selamat Ulang Tahun! ❤
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

“Tidak mungkin!”

Seruan itu lolos begitu saja. Hanya suatu refleks atas hal yang baru saja terjadi, tidak dimaksudkan untuk menjadi suar pengumuman.

“Phil?” Pintu kamar mandi diketuk keras. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Phil menggigit lidah, mencegah respon apapun yang mungkin akan mempermalukan dirinya nanti. Ia menelan ludah, sebelum membalas, “Ya, Dan. Aku oke, hanya—um, sakit perut.”

Dan Howell, teman sekamarnya menyahut lagi. “Kau yakin?”

“Yap.” Kali ini Phil menyuntikkan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. “Ya, aku oke.”

Phil ingat semua detil itu. Ia berdiri menghadap cermin sedada yang tergantung di atas wastafel. Ia ingat kaus dengan gambar _Pac Man_ -nya tersampir di pundak. Ia ingat, bahwa mata hijau miliknya tak bisa berhenti menatap tanda yang mendadak muncul. Tanda yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk timbul saat kau menjejak umur 21. Tanda Identifikasi Belahan Jiwa.

“Tidak mungkin,” bisik Phil lagi. Ia meraba sebaris nama yang tertato di atas kulit dada bagian atas kirinya itu. Phil mengerjap lagi, takut dirinya salah mengenali nama yang tertulis di sana. Tapi berapakalipun ia mengerjap, apa yang dilihatnya tetap sama.

 

Pagi itu. Tiga puluh Januari. Phil Lester berumur 21 tahun.

Dan di dadanya tergravir nama _Dan Howell_.

 

*

 

Phil tahu bahwa Dan Howell adalah orang yang spesial. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali perkenalan mereka yang tidak sengaja di Perpustakaan Universitas. Ia masih ingat hari itu dengan jelas. Dan mencoba merebut komputer yang sedang digunakan Phil untuk mengatur katalog digital koleksi perpustakaan. Phil dengan sengit mengatakan bahwa komputer ini bukanlah fasilitas umum tapi fasilitas khusus staf. Dan tidak mau mendengar, ia terus memaksa sampai Phil membiarkannya duduk di kursinya.

Limabelas menit yang diperlukan Dan untuk sadar bahwa komputer itu tidak memiliki akses internet untuk menjelajah dunia maya dan hanya bisa digunakan untuk lingkup akademik saja. Phil ingat ia melipat tangannya dengan kesal, menggerutu soal bagaimana seorang mahasiswa bisa sebegini bodoh. Tapi Dan tidak tersinggung. Ia mengakui bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan dan itu memalukan. Ia malah menawari Phil untuk minum kopi seusai jam kerjanya di perpustakaan.

Dimulai dari sanalah, Phil dan Dan berteman. Phil mengambil jurusan Analisis Lingustik, sedangkan Dan mengambil jurusan Hukum. Korelasi materi yang bisa didiskusikan ternyata tidak sesedikit yang Phil pikirkan. Dan selalu bisa mencari bahan yang bisa dihubung-hubungkan, yang membuat Phil lega karena ia tidak terlalu pandai mencari topik pembicaraan. Selain itu, secara mengejutkan mereka juga punya hobi yang sama. Mereka memiliki persamaan lebih banyak dari yang mereka duga, mulai dari platform sosial media favorit (keduanya sama-sama setuju bahwa Youtube adalah surga dan Tumblr adalah neraka; dalam konotasi yang tidak bisa dimengerti manusia normal tentunya), jenis _game_ yang dimainkan (“Aku tidak tahu kau juga main itu!” “Sungguh, kau juga masuk tim ini?”), _tv show_ favorit, makanan favorit, jenis barang koleksi, dan lain-lain.

Phil merasa telah mengenal Dan lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Ia tahu Dan juga merasa begitu.

Itulah kenapa mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa satu flat dan menjadi teman satu kamar.

 

*

 

“Phil, kau kenapa sih?” Dan melirik dari balik laptop yang ia pangku. Ia berselonjor santai di sofa, sementara tangannya sibuk menggulung layar, mencari berita baru di _dashboard_ Tumblr. Di sisi lain ruangan, Phil duduk di dekat konter dapur juga menghadap laptop. Ia tidak terlihat berbeda, kecuali menghitung ‘tangan yang terus mencengkram kemeja’ sebagai tindakan menyimpang. Phil sedikit tersentak saat Dan bertanya. Gerakan itu terhenti seketika.

“Uh, tidak ada apa-apa,” ujarnya kasual, kembali pada laptopnya sendiri. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak tanda itu muncul. Phil tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Dan akan menyadari. Bahkan, jujur saja, ia heran Dan belum merongrongnya dengan pertanyaan tentang Tandanya. Dan tidak sebodoh itu.

Dan melirik Phil lagi. “Kau tahu, aku tidak akan tanya-tanya jika kau memang tidak mau cerita, kautahu.”

Phil berdehem, tahu benar apa yang dimaksud. Phil selalu membicarakan segalanya, sekecil apapun masalah itu. Ia bercerita pada Dan soal ibunya yang salah membeli taoge untuk resep masakan Peru yang ditemukannya di internet, atau saat Profesor Senior di jurusannya memberi nilai terlalu bagus, bahkan saat Phil tak sengaja menemukan kucing lucu dengan tiga anak bayinya terlantar di dekat gedung tempat mereka tinggal. Tentu masih banyak lagi; hal kecil maupun besar, Phil selalu bercerita. Ia bagaikan buku terbuka. Tidak ada rahasia di antaranya dan Dan.

Kecuali—mungkin untuk satu ini.

Untuk kali ini.

“Jadi?” Dan menundukkan layar laptopnya, agar bisa melihat Phil dengan jelas. “Kau mau cerita atau tidak?”

Phil menarik napas. “Tidak.”

 

*

 

Februari. Maret. April. Mei … dan Juni.

Phil harus menahan diri untuk tidak membocorkan perihal tanda identifikasinya selama itu. Ia harus menunggu sampai Dan mencapai ulangtahunnya yang ke-21. Sejauh ini usahanya berhasil. Dan sudah berhenti mengusiknya. Teman sekamarnya itu sekarang memiliki peraturan sendiri, seperti yang Phil kutip : “Oke, Phil. Terserah jika kau tidak mau cerita siapa belahan jiwamu. _Vice Versa._ Aku toh sebentar lagi juga 21. Demi apapun, kau tidak akan kuberitahu siapa belahan jiwaku nanti.”

Cukup adil. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang di flatnya sendiri dengan Dan yang sudah berdamai dengan keengganan Phil. Di luar itu, Phil cukup mampu mengendalikan diri menghadapi Louise, PJ, Chris, Mark, Jack, dan yang lainnya. Tanda Identifikasi Belahan Jiwa menjadi topik yang panas, tapi tidak sepanas yang dikira orang-orang. Terutama karena beberapa orang yang dikenal Phil rata-rata sudah memiliki Tanda itu dan berdasarkan apa yang ia dengar, tato di dada bukan jaminan kau akan berakhir dengan ‘belahan jiwa’mu. Phil ingat Louise punya Tanda dengan nama berbau Prancis padahal gadis itu tidak kenal satu orangpun yang bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih fasih selain Selamat Pagi dan Aku Cinta Kamu. PJ juga tidak menganggap tanda identifikasinya dengan serius. Ia sudah memiliki pacar dan ia akan mencintai pacarnya sampai takdir berkata tidak.

“Kau tahu, Phil, kau membuat jalanmu sendiri. Kau mencintai siapapun yang ingin kau cintai. Hidup tidak ditentukan oleh tato bodoh yang muncul di hari kau akhirnya legal minum bir,” begitu kata PJ. Phil ingin membantah, tapi laki-laki itu meng- _hush_ nya agar diam.

 

Bagaimanapun, malam saat ia menjejakkan kaki di depan flatnya, Phil tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang dikatakan PJ hari itu.

 

*

 

Tanggal sebelas Juni.

Dan membuat kegaduhan di pagi buta dengan menerobos kamar mandi setelah menyandung dua pot tanaman milik Phil. Setelah satu setengah jam yang mencekam, dimana Dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun di dalam sana, laki-laki itu akhirnya melangkah keluar. Phil sudah bangun dan sedang menuang isi kotak serealnya ke dalam mangkuk, saat Dan masuk ke ruang tengah. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Dan tampak sekaget dirinya dulu. Mata coklat Dan masih membulat saat ia akhirnya mencapai sofa dan duduk di sana. Phil tidak menginterupsi ritual ‘keterkejutan’ itu. Dan dulu juga sama, membiarkan Phil melakukan segala kegiatan dengan linglung.

Dan memakai kaus hitam favoritnya dan Phil bisa melihat bahwa kaus itu terlalu ditarik ke belakang, sehingga bagian depan lebih mencekik dari biasanya. Menyendok sarapan, Phil memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

“Apa kita masih punya susu?”

Phil mendongak dari mangkuknya, mengerutkan dahi—tidak yakin atas pertanyaan yang didengarnya. “Apa?”

Dan berdehem. Matanya mengerjap terlalu sering, gestur tangannya mengibas liar. “Tidak, tidak. Lupakan apa yang aku katakan.”

Phil menyelesaikan makan pagi, sebelum membawa mangkuknya ke wastafel. Ia lalu melangkah, mendekati kulkas; mengeluarkan satu botol kaca yang terisi susu separuh. “Kita masih punya susu.” Ia mengangkat bahu. “Meskipun cuma tinggal setengah.”

Dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab. Matanya masih tidak terarah pada Phil. “Um, tidak usah. Tidak jadi.”

Hidung Phil mengerut. Ia mengembalikan botol susu ke tempat semula. “Kau baik-baik saja, Dan?”

“Ya. Ya, aku baik-baik saja—“ Dan menyahut terlalu cepat. Ia buru-buru berdiri, sedikit bingung terdisorientasi. Sejenak, ia berhenti. “Aku baik-baik saja,… Phil.”  
Kemudian dengan kecepatan penuh, Dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri; meninggalkan Phil melongo, bertanya-tanya apakah dia sekacau itu juga di pagi ia mendapat Tandanya.

 

*

 

Dan menangani krisis Aku-Mendapat-Tandaku lebih baik dari Phil. Hanya lima hari penuh dengan kecanggungan sampai Dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi sensitif saat masalah Tandanya disinggung-singgung.  Dan menerima segalanya dengan baik. Bahkan saat kawan-kawan mereka berkunjung, Dan bisa bercanda soal siapa belahan jiwanya—meskipun tentu saja, ia tidak membocorkan namanya. Dan benar-benar serius soal tidak mau memberitahu siapapun (terutama Phil) soal itu.

Dan menghadapi semua ini dengan baik, hingga Phil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia malah merasa ada yang salah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak bisa ikut senang. Phil tidak mengerti kenapa keterbukaan Dan saat membicarakan Tandanya begitu mengusik. Dan masih memegang janji untuk tidak membocorkan nama yang terukir di dadanya, tapi Phil masih terganggu oleh itu. Saat Dan dengan kasual mengoceh tentang kemungkinannya berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan Nama-Di-Tandanya di masa depan. Atau ketika Dan beberapa kali membuat lelucon bahwa ia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan berakhir dengan Nama-Di-Tandanya suatu hari nanti.

Suatu sore, saat Dan berkunjung ke perpustakaan tempat Phil bekerja, ia bertemu PJ dan Louise. Dan langsung bercerita riang soal tanda identifikasi yang akhirnya muncul. PJ dan Louise ikut gembira mendengar hal itu. Louise bahkan menyelamati Dan atas keberuntungannya karena sudah mengenal nama yang ada di dadanya. PJ berkata main-main sembari menepuk punggung Phil, bahwa kadang takdir membawa hal baik dan ia heran kenapa Phil tidak kebagiaan untung yang sama. Phil mendengus kesal, lalu menggerutukan sesuatu tentang katalog sebelum meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sepanjang sore itu, sebelum _shift_ nya berakhir, Phil akhirnya mendapat gelar pustakawan terburuk untuk yang pertama kali selama ia bekerja.

 

*

 

Tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus dengan musim gugur. Kecuali mempertimbangkan bahwa musim ini adalah saat terbaik untuk bersembunyi di dalam rumah dan bergulung di bawah selimut sementara di luar cuacanya berangin dan dingin, bahkan terkadang disertai hujan. Musim gugur mungkin adalah musim yang paling disukai Phil di antara musim-musim yang lain. Musim ini terasa… entahlah, tenang dan damai? Selain itu ada Halloween di bulan Oktober, bukanlah Phil merayakan sih. Tapi ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa dirinya tidak senang menghabiskan bulan paling horor dengan bergadang main _game_ menyeramkan bersama Dan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Dan…

 

“Kau mau pergi kemana, Dan?”

Phil menghentikan gerakan mengetiknya saat menyadari sosok laki-laki itu di koridor. Dan masuk ke ruang tengah sembari membenahi _hoodie_ yang dipakainya. Bukan, ini bukan pakaian biasa; Phil menyadari. Dan seolah sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Tunggu sebentar.

_Dan? Pergi? Pada Jumat malam serta hari hujan?_

“Hei, Phil.” Dan menyeringai, tangan merapikan rambut hitam berantakannya. “Um, aku mau keluar sebentar.”

“Kemana?” Phil menyingkirkan laptop dari perutnya. “Di luar hujan.” Ia mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk membuat Dan segan keluar rumah.

Tapi, alih-alih bergabung dengan teman seflatnya dalam kehangatan sofa dan selimut, Dan malah mengangkat tangan kirinya. Di sana, tergenggam payung hitam yang masih terlipat. Phil memandangnya.

“Kurasa saatnya aku menerobos badai,” gurau Dan. Ia memakai _capucon_ -nya, tersenyum meminta maaf. “Aku harus pergi, sudah janji.”

“Wow.” Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Phil. Ia meletakkan laptopnya di meja, lalu menegakkan tubuh. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar sinis, tapi apa yang terjadi benar-benar di luar kendalinya. “Tanda itu benar merubahmu, ya?”

Sesuatu terlintas di wajah Dan. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau mau menemui gadis itu ‘kan? Sampai rela hujan-hujanan.” Phil menembak. “Benar-benar tak kukira ada yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini.”

Dan tidak tampak terganggu dengan kejengkelan Phil yang tidak pada tempatnya. Ia bersandar pada dinding, melihat teman satu flatnya dengan pandangan menganalisa. “Memangnya kenapa?” Phil menegang. Dan tidak mengatakan hal itu dengan nada defensif. Ia mengatakannya dengan santai, seolah benar-benar meminta pendapat Phil.

Phil berdehem, kembali pada laptopnya. “Tidak ada.” Ia memposisikan diri seperti semula. “Pergilah.”

Dan mengangkat alis. “Serius?”

“Pergi sana, Dan.” Phil mendengus. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa kenyataan bahwa Dan merubah kebiasaannya yang tidak suka keluar rumah demi seorang gadis—apalagi yang Phil tidak ketahui—membuatnya jengkel. Di luar kesadaran, Phil menaruh tangan kiri di dada, menyentuhnya entah untuk tujuan apa. Sebelum ia menyamarkan gerakan itu menjadi gestur menaikkan kerah sweater yang ia pakai.

“Oke.” Dan menghela napas. Sebelum keluar, ia sempat menoleh sekali lagi. “Kau ingin titip sesuatu?”

Phil merengut, menjawab ‘tak perlu’ dengan sedikit ketus. Dan tidak tersinggung, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan riang. Nyatanya, saat ia melangkah keluar, senyumnya lebar terpampang.

Phil menggigit bibir.

 

*

 

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Dan mendapatkan tanda identifikasinya; bahkan sekarang hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum masuk bulan Desember. Selama itu pula, Phil mulai menyadari perubahan sikapnya tiap kali Dan melakukan sesuatu. Ia bukan seseorang yang awas dengan bagaimana ia memperlakukan seseorang, jadi ini merupakan hal yang baru.

Phil tidak pernah menyadari ini sebelumnya. Kehadiran Dan telah melebur menjadi hal yang alami dalam hidupnya. Mereka melakukan berbagai aktivitas bersisian setiap hari. Mereka sudah begitu mengenal tabiat masing-masing, sehingga tidak ada pertanyaan canggung yang bisa muncul untuk meragukan bagaimana mereka melakukan apa yang telah mereka lakukan bersama selama ini.

Sejauh yang ia sadari, Phil tidak pernah ambil pusing bila Dan terlambat bangun tidur (Phil tahu benar Dan lebih sering mengerjakan tugasnya larut malam; “Membuatku gampang konsentrasi.”, begitu katanya). Atau saat Dan mendadak tidak ingin sarapan (“Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ makan. Mungkin aku akan rapel dengan makan siang saja.”). Atau ketika Dan pulang terlalu malam karena ada kuliah tambahan (“Dosen sialan itu membuat kami semua mati kelelahan.” “Dan!” “Oke, maaf.”). Lihat ‘kan? Bahkan perubahan-perubahan kecil semacam itu tidak menganggu Phil. Ia menganggap Dan cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi semuanya. Sama sekali bukan masalah besar.

Tapi, kenapa mendadak dirinya sebegini peduli?

Kenapa ia mendadak khawatir ketika Dan tidak segera keluar kamar untuk makan pagi? Atau saat Dan tidak menjawab saat Phil meneleponnya? Bahkan Phil cemas untuk hal-hal kecil, seperti apabila ia menyadari Dan tidak berbicara banyak setelah seharian beraktifitas.

Kenapa dirinya peduli?

Phil menarik napas panjang karena ia tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu bahwa jawabannya hanya ada padanya. Secara _harfiah_.

Keakuratan Tanda Identifikasi Belahan Jiwa memang bukan sesuatu yang berhasil dibuktikan secara ilmiah. Proses munculnya alamiah, tidak bisa diatur atau dikendalikan. Kau bisa saja mendapat nama A di dadamu. Tapi bisa jadi A mendapat nama B. Sedangkan B malah mendapat nama C. Dan proses itu terjadi terus menerus. Hingga probabilitas untuk berakhir menjadi pasangan orang yang namanya timbul di dadamu begitu kecil.

Bahkan apabila cukup beruntung untuk saling bertemu, apa yang terjadi pada pemilik tanda tidak ada yang bisa menjamin. Tidak semua orang yang memiliki tanda berakhir dengan orang yang bertanda sama. Kenyataannya, banyak orang yang memiliki nama pasangannya tidak berakhir bahagia.

Phil menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Sosok kurus dengan rambut menutupi mata hijau cemerlang itu menatapnya balik. Phil mencoba tersenyum, tapi yang ia tangkap hanya seringaian aneh. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai apa yang ada di sana. Phil tidak merasa dirinya cocok untuk menjadi belahan jiwa Dan (dan jika pantaspun, belum tentu juga nama Phil yang muncul di dada Dan).

Jadi, kenapa ia harus merasa sedih begini? Ia akan tetap menjadi sahabat Dan jika ternyata takdir Dan adalah bersama orang lain. Ia sudah cukup lama menjadi sahabat Dan, kenapa sekarang harus berbeda? Ia bisa bersikap masa bodoh tentang Tandanya sebagaimana yang dilakukan teman-temannya kebanyakan. Ia bisa tetap mencari pacar lain seperti PJ atau memutuskan tetap sendiri seperti Louise. Ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik karena ia akan tetap menjadi sahabat Dan.

Tapi—

 _—tidak._ Phil menyadari dengan pelan.

Ia tidak pernah berharap untuk berakhir _hanya_ menjadi sahabat Dan. Hari dimana Phil mendapat Tandanya, adalah hari dimana ia mulai melihat Dan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dan yang bangun malam-malam demi memainkan ninabobok untuk Phil dengan pianonya. Dan yang bergadang dengannya untuk main _game._ Dan yang menunggunya pulang sehabis kunjungan Natal. Dan yang selalu ada untuk Phil.

_Daniel Howell._

Phil tidak ingin Dan menjadi belahan jiwa orang lain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

“Phil kau mau main _Slither.io_ , tidak?” Dan memanggil dari sofa tempatnya duduk. “Maksudku, kautahu benar ‘kan kita payah, tapi aku sedang ingin melonggarkan—“

Phil sedang sibuk memindah-mindah saluran televisi mencari tontonan yang tidak melibatkan politik atau drama keluarga yang ditonton Ibunya di rumah. Sejenak ia berhenti memencet _remote_ , lalu menoleh untuk mendengus.

“Tidak, Dan,” ia memotong singkat, kembali sibuk dengan televisi. Tanpa sengaja, layarnya menayangkan _re-run_ sebuah _talkshow_ yang membahas Keilmiahan Tanda Identifikasi Belahan Jiwa. Phil mengganti _channel_ seketika dengan kesal.

Menyadari tingkah laku anehnya itu, Dan merespon dengan “O—ke” panjang, sebelum menimbulkan masalah lain.

Sesorean ini Phil mencak-mencak lagi. Dan tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya berubah seperti itu. Ia mencoba mengorek keterangan dari PJ dan Louise, tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah jawaban klasik setengah bercanda : ‘pubertas kedua’; yang tidak lucu lagi jika Dan yang jadi korban. Ia sudah melihat Phil dalam berbagai perubahan suasana hati dan tingkah laku. Ia sudah menjadi saksi hidup untuk Phil yang periang, pemurung, pemarah, penggerutu, bersemangat, dan bahkan, sebutkan saja ‘jenis’ Phil yang lain, termasuk Phil yang uring-uringan.

Tapi, Dan tidak pernah melihat Phil uring-uringan lebih lama dari tiga hari. Terakhir kali, sahabatnya begitu, Dan mendapat cerita langsung bahwa tugas ujian akhir yang dikerjakannya seminggu terakhir ditolak sang dosen hanya karena ‘kurang referensi’ (tentu saja, Dan tahu itu tidak benar; Phil menghabiskan empat hari penuh di kamar dengan tumpukan buku yang lebih tinggi dari Big Ben). Bahkan saat itu, Phil tidak berlaku sebegini dingin padanya. Ia memang mengurung diri di kamar dan hanya keluar untuk makan atau ke kamar mandi. Tentu Dan ingat bahwa Phil menghindari Dan, tapi bahkan saat itu Phil _tidak seperti ini._

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

“Puh.” Phil mencibir pada televisi yang sekarang menayangkan siaran ulang film superhero. Dan nyaris melempar lelucon soal tokoh utama film itu sampai ia sadar bahwa Phil mungkin tidak akan menghargai kelucuannya. Phil yang baru lebih mengerikan dari wanita dan siklus bulanannya.

 _Phil yang baru._ Kemudian sesuatu menampar Dan. Phil berubah, mulai berubah aneh sejak ia mendapat Tandanya. Semakin aneh dan aneh setelah Dan juga berulangtahun yang ke-21, beberapa bulan lalu. Dalam diam, Dan mengerutkan kening. _Tunggu, apa ini ada hubungannya?_

“Dan!” Phil berseru memanggil. Dan menggelengkan kepala, kembali ke kenyataan.

“Apa?” tanyanya.

Phil mendengus, menunjuk benda metalik di meja kaca di depan Dan. “Ponselmu.”

Dean baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk. Ia segera meraih benda itu.

“Oh, halo Louise,” sapanya saat tahu siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit mengobrolkan hal-hal sepele dan tugas kuliah, sesekali tertawa (karena Dan butuh humor dan akhir-akhir ini ia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa ia tertawakan di flatnya). Sesekali, mata Dan melirik Phil. Laki-laki itu tidak mengacuhkan.

“Eh?” Dan menaikkan alis. Louise berbicara cepat di ujung sana. “Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja.” Mereka berbicara sedikit lalu, Louise mengakhiri panggilan. “Yeah, kau juga.”

“Louise?” Phil bertanya pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi. Dan mengangkat bahu, menggumamkan _yah kau dengar sendiri ‘kan_ ; kembali fokus dengan laptopnya. Untuk sesaat benak Dan disibukkan oleh banyaknya surel yang masuk ke _inbox-_ nya hari ini, ditambah juga beberapa pemberitahuan dari akun media sosial yang sedang ia buka. Phil tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sehingga Dan yakin bahwa satu-satu cara untuk membuat Phil tidak lebih senewen adalah dengan mendiamkannya.

Sampai Dan merasakan Phil pindah dari depan televisi ke sofa tempatnya duduk. Tangannya masih menggenggam _remote._

“Louise?”

Dan menoleh pelan saat Phil membisikkan nama itu dengan nada bertanya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya menoleh. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu dalam suara Phil.

“Hm?” Dan mengerjap. “Ya, Louise.” Phil menghela napas. Alis Dan bertaut bingung. “Kenapa?”

Mata hijau Phil masih terfiksasi pada layar elektronik di depan sana, tapi suaranya tetap menegaskan kesungguhan saat berkata, “Kurasa kita harus membicarakannya.”

 

*

 

“Soal apa? Louise?”

Dan merespon, tidak terlalu awas dengan pertanyaan Phil karena masih sibuk dengan program penjelajah internet. “Louise cuma bilang—“

“Bukan Louise.” Phil memotong lagi. “Tanda itu, Dan.”

Tangan Dan membeku di atas _keyboard._ Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, setengah tidak percaya. _Tidak, tidak._

“Hah?” Ia sepenuhnya terdistraksi dan kini fokus pada sosok Phil yang duduk dengan tegang di sebelahnya. Di luar keinginan, Dan menyeringai. “Kupikir kau tidak mau menceritakannya.”

Pipi Phil bersemu. “Aku berubah pikiran.” Lalu ia menambahkan setelah berdehem, menyamarkan kecanggungannya. “Ini sudah lama berlalu sejak aku mendapat Tandaku, kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengannya.”

Dan tertawa senang. Ia menyingkirkan laptop dari pangkuanya, memutar tubuh berhadapan dengan Phil. “Oke. Keluarkan saja.” Ia berdehem. “Siapa nama yang tertulis di Tandamu?”

Phil meliriknya, setengah tidak yakin kenapa Dan begitu gembira bukannya merasa gugup seperti dirinya. “Kau duluan.”

“Oh, tidak.” Dan nyengir lebar. Matanya menyipit licik. “ _Vice Versa,_ ingat?”

Phil merengut, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. “Tidak adil.”

“ _Well_?”

Phil melemparkan tatapan sengit, tapi Dan bergeming. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Phil mulai berbicara. Lirih, seolah setengah berharap Dan tidak bisa mendengarkan—yang mana sia-sia karena mereka hanya berjarak setengah meter bahkan kurang.

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.” Phil memulai. “Maksudku, bukannya aku ingin ini terjadi. Sungguh, Dan. Tapi kautahu, nama yang muncul di Tanda kita tidak menjamin apapun. Jadi… uh, em…”

“Namaku ‘kan?”

Dan menyeringai, kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Phil membelalakkan mata terkejut (atau mungkin ngeri, siapa tahu). Yang ditatap hanya mengibaskan tangan ringan. “Phil, kau tidak sesulit itu untuk dibaca.”

Phil berdehem keras. Ia memandang Dan dengan menderita. “Dan, kumohon. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana ini terjadi, aku tidak memintanya, oke? Itu—”

“Itu tidak benar?” Dan memotong dengan suara lembut. “Kau, uh, tidak menyukaiku atau apa?”

Phil menunduk, menghindari sorot mata menyelidik sahabatnya. “Tidak, tentu tidak.”

Dan menarik napas panjang, sedikit kecewa. Ia mendadak tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Apa lagi yang harus Dan sampaikan? Mengaku pada Phil bahwa ia sudah lama naksir Phil bahkan sebelum mereka berkenalan? Mengakui bahwa pertemuannya dengan Phil di perpustakaan yang diawali dengan berebut komputer itu sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan Dan saja agar punya kesempatan berbicara dengan Phil? Setelah dipikir-pikir, betapa konyol usaha yang dilakukannya untuk mendekati orang yang ia sukai. Bahkan setelah Tanda Identifikasi mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Dan tetap enggan menceritakan semua itu.

Ia tidak ingin dianggap terobsesi dengan Phil Lester.

“Lalu?” Phil bertanya pelan, matanya ragu-ragu melihat pada sang lawan bicara. “Kau bagaimana?”

Dan tersenyum kecil, untuk sesaat diam memikirkan jawabannya. Alih-alih memikirkan jawaban lain, yang keluar justru: “Phil, aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kita saling kenal.”

“Maksudmu—“ Phil tergagap. Dan memberinya cengiran malu-malu. Keobsesifannya mendadak mengalir lancar, berbanding terbalik dengan keraguannya dua detik yang lalu. Dan mendapati dirinya begitu mudah mengatakan semua, mengakui segala tindakan bodohnya. Phil hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak menyela.

Dan menepuk tangan, mengakhiri pengakuannya. Phil seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Jadi, Dan melanjutkan.

“Tapi, sayang sekali, ya,” ujarnya dengan nada sedih. “Karena Tandaku adalah namamu dan jika kau menyukaiku juga artinya kita ‘kan belahan jiwa.”

Phil tersentak, kepalanya terdongak cepat. “APA?”

“Philip Michael Lester, kau ini bodoh sekali,” kata Dan menatap langsung pada mata lawan bicaranya. Keduanya beradu pandang selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Dan memecah keseriusan di antaranya dengan menyeringai. “Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu tanya juga sudah tahu sih.”

“Apa?”

Dan memberinya sinyal meminta maaf. “Aku melihat tandamu.” Phil membelalak lagi. Dan tidak mengerti kenapa wajah sahabatnya memerah, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. Wajahnya ikut merona karena malu. “Tidak, Phil! Bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak mengintipmu.”

“Lalu?” Phil bertanya dengan suara kecil.

“Kausmu tersingkap tidak sengaja dan aku melihatnya.” Dan tidak tampak merasa terlalu bersalah setelah berhasil mengatur rasa malunya. “Maksudku, aku perlu bukti lebih jika yang kulihat hanya ‘Dan’. Tapi yang kulihat ‘Howell’. Jadi,”—Phil bersemu lagi—“tidak ada salahnya jika aku yakin kalau itu memang _aku_?”

Phil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Dan menarik tangannya lembut, memberi Phil seringaian lebar. Mata mereka beradu pandang lagi. Phil menarik napas pelan dan mengerjap. Dan memberinya senyum lembut menyakinkan. Sudut bibir Phil tertarik pelan. Tidak ada kata-kata untuk mengoreksi pernyataan ~~penyangkalan~~ nya sebelum ini, tapi Dan mengerti.

Untuk sekarang, itu cukup.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Setelahnya, mereka berdua menonton televisi bersama, duduk bersisian. Dan menyenggol bahu Phil pelan._

_“Hei, Phil.”_

_“Hm?” Yang disenggol tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar._

_Dan menoleh dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. “Kau ini tidak pintar berakting untuk pura-pura tidak cemburu…“_

_Phil meraih bantal di paha dan menimpuk lawan bicaranya. Wajah Phil memerah. Tapi Dan melihat seulas senyum yang tidak bisa disembunyikan._

_Ia tertawa lepas._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat Ulang Tahun Phil! :’)
> 
> Enggak nyangka kamu udah tigapuluh aja, anakku semakin dewasa huhuhu /sob
> 
> I always wish you the best for your life, squishyku ❤ Tetap berkarya dan menginspirasi ya, Nak :*
> 
>  
> 
> btw saya senang banget bisa nyelesaian ini, meresmikan saya masuk pasukan Phandom hueheheheheheh /o/ very not sorry karena malah nulis phan, bukannya platonic domestic atau apalah eheh
> 
> tbh enggak nyangka bakal jadi sepanjang ini, idk really know how to end it jadi maafkan kalo endingnya “ugh” gitu. kesulitannya nulis ini adalah karena “Dan” sama “dan” jadi sulit dibedakan. terus aku gatau kenapa jadi swap point of view pas mau ke ending o)-(
> 
>  
> 
> however, terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca! kritik dan saran, maybe? :”))
> 
>  


End file.
